Star Wars The Force Awakens rewrite
by Metro Man
Summary: On that foreboding night, FN-2187 doesn't question his loyalty on Jakku, instead he's filled with anger, and vows to kill Poe Dameron . The New Republic's massive fleet dwarfs the First Order's surviving fleet, and they send their Elite force known as the Resistance after the First Order. The Republic won't win this war, not if FN-2187 has anything to say about it.


**Hello guys, welcome to my fan made rewrite of the Sequel Trilogy! I know i'ts been done to death, but I wanted to try my own hand at storywriting, so I hope you guys enjoy! Don't worry, most of the characters are here! I'm just attempting to write it my way. ****If you guys liked the movies, great, I'm glad you do! But there are some things I'd change when I watch these films, and this is just a fanmade rewrite. It reuses a lot of the Sequel content, but some characters are going to be vastly, and i mean VASTLY rewritten to be different, or OOC. Also the strength of both sides military force will be changed. One example being the size of the FO fleet, and no SKB. And this will be a First Order focused story. (And in this canon stormtroopers are a lot more talkative and social, you'll understand later)**

* * *

_**STAR WARS**_

_**EPISODE VII**_

_**THE FORCE AWAKENS**_

_**Jeopardy! The seemingly peaceful reign of the NEW REPUBLIC has been thrown into chaos. Jedi Knight LUKE SKYWALKER has disappeared, causing great unease in the NEW REPUBLIC.**_

_**While the NEW REPUBLIC scrambles to find the missing Jedi, a new faction calling itself THE FIRST ORDER, has risen from the crumbled remains of the once great GALACTIC EMPIRE. **_

_**Led by the mysterious warrior KYLO REN, the FIRST ORDER quietly begins to gather allies from planets that are sympathetic to their cause.**_

_**However, the NEW REPUBLIC's elite group known as the RESISTANCE, has found a clue to Luke's location. KYLO REN quickly dispatches a strike force to the backwater planet JAKKU, in hopes of getting the clue first...**_

* * *

_**THE BATTLE OF JAKKU PART 1**_

* * *

_**Unease.**_

That was what most of the troopers felt as they silently stood in formation, as the AAL began to breach the atmosphere of Jakku, making the transport slightly bump up and down. Soon the hatch would release, and the second battle of Jakku would begin. If these were normal circumstances, the unease would be almost nonexistent. New Republic soldiers were basic cannon fodder, the disposable grunts of the New Republic army. Most firefights resulted in a swift First Order victory.

However, these were no longer normal circumstances. If their sources was correct, Poe Dameron was sent by the Resistance in order to obtain the clue.

Poe Dameron. The name that struck fear and unease into any stormtrooper that might hear it, especially the ones who had seen him in combat. His skills were unmatched, being able to wipe out entire squads of troopers with his deadly marksmanship. Poe was also known as the Republic's greatest pilot, taking on whole squadrons of ties, and making it out almost completely unscathed.

It was known that no tie pilot has survived an encounter with him so far. But from the last reports of the Tie pilots before they lost contact, Poe's ship was reportedly a sleek black and orange X-Wing. It was after the report of them spotting Poe, then the comms would go silent.

And now they were going to Jakku, to where a clue to Luke Skywalker's was being kept. Even the sanitation workers that worked on the destroyers knew how important Luke was to the New Republic. A Jedi Master who has... well, had a temple before the rise of Kylo Ren. Little detail was known among the First Order, but somehow the temple was destroyed. Now the New Republic wanted him back. This was their only chance to get the clue, so this had to be a victory.

As the AAL finally broke through the atmosphere, the notable pull on the ship could be felt, courtesy of gravity. In a few short minutes, the doors would drop, and the assault would commence.

* * *

"Psst! Hey Finn!"

A silent stormtrooper slightly angled his head to the left, where he could see a shorter trooper looking straight at him.

"Finn!" the shorter trooper whispered once more.

The taller one resisted the urge to roll his eyes, he knew that voice anywhere. Knowing already that his fellow trooper was using private comms, he looked forward again. "FN-2003, you know it's against protocol to use names in the field."

"But we're not in the field...yet," FN-2003 whined silently. His squad mate stood still, not giving any response. Sighing in defeat, FN-2003 continued. "Fine, 'FN-2187'. Sorry, it's just I'm really nervous about this assault. Intel says that Poe Dameron himself will be there. Y'know one of the highest ranking Resistance elites?"

"Leia Solo is technically in charge," FN-2187 corrected. "We were BRIEFED before this mission even started. We're prepared this time." He poked his own helmet with his left pointing finger. "You _do_ remember the briefing, right?

FN-2003 began to quietly fiddle with his F-11D nervously. "I know, I know, but you've heard the reports. He's taken on entire squads of our best troops," He muttered as he ran gloved fingers on the white and black barrel. "It's just... I have a really bad feeling about this..."

Relaxing his muscles, FN-2187 turned to look at his squad mate. "Look at it this way," He said in a calmer voice than before, "Usually it's because he's ambushing patrol squads, or guards that aren't expecting combat from a Resistance elite. We have four AAL ships landing here on Jakku, with each ship containing how many troops?"

"At least twenty," FN-2003 muttered as he shuffled uneasily. "We all know that. You don't need to treat me like a cadet."

"You're still a pretty low ranking," FN-2187 countered.

"I know that," the short trooper whined. "And I know I won't be getting promoted anytime soon."

Shaking his head, FN-2187 continued. "Look the point is, he won't be expecting over fifty troopers coming at him full force in the open desert. No matter how much of a crack shot Dameron is, he won't be able to handle multiple squads swarming him all at the same time," He gestured to the troops behind him. "Unless he has his droid keeping the ship powered on, he's going nowhere."

FN-2003 seemed to consider his friend's words. Finally after several moments of what seemed to be him pondering, the trooper finally nodded. "Well, if you put it like that.. Yeah, you do have a point."

"See?" FN-2187 said. "We'll do fine. But remember, you can't hesitate. Poe Dameron is no New Republic grunt. If you see him, shoot first. Do not hesitate."

"Yeah yeah, I got ya," FN-2003 grumbled. "I-I always shoot first."

FN-2187 rolled his eyes from inside the helmet. "I bet." He blurted out sarcastically. Most of the troops in this unit knew that FN-2003 had never gotten a kill in his life, as he always stuck by FN-2187 like glue ever since they started going on missions. FN-2187 had gotten a handful of kills, nothing too amazing, just New Republic soldiers. But today both of them had a chance to kill a Resistance Elite. Although he knew FN-2003 wasn't the best example of a soldier, he still considered the younger man as his brother, since they were friends ever since they were introduced into the First Order. He was brought out of his daydreaming when he noticed the body language from his adoptive brother, only then did FN-2187 realize just how _antsy_ FN-2003 was.

The young trooper occasionally kept moving his feet a little, and rolling his shoulders in what looked like an attempt to shake the jitters off. He would start looking around the cramped AAL, as if he was attempting to distract himself with anything at all.

_Maybe I was a bit too harsh on him. _FN-2187 thought to himself as he watched his brother. _He's never gone up against Resistance forces before._ After a few moments of pondering, he reached out and put a hand on FN-2003's shoulder, ignoring the confused looks from the troopers behind him. "Look, you know me, just stick with me, and I'll protect you, just like I always have. We'll shoot the bad guys, and go home heroes. After all, bagging Poe Dameron's head is something definitely worth celebrating, right?"

FN-2003 seemed to light up a little at the mention of a celebration. It was common knowledge that First Order troops had little leisure time, excluding the injured troopers sleeping in the bacta tanks. Celebration was something to be enjoyed to it's fullest. "Well... yeah. Yeah! You're right! Man, being able to blast Poe Dameron's gonna be amazing!" FN-2003 said while he did a mini fist pump. "It'll get me promoted!"

Releasing his grip on his friend's shoulder, FN-2187 rolled his eyes. "Maybe. And you'll be a high ranking officer who does nothing but press buttons in the bridge of a destroyer."

"Maybe I'll even be Kylo Ren's personal bodyguard!"

"Don't push it," FN-2187 warned, although his lighthearted tone betrayed his amusement. "Let's actually land first before we start fantasizing about promotion."

* * *

Poe Dameron looked up in horror as he saw the multiple First Order drop ships coming from the sky. Being advised by the eldery man to flee with the map, Poe had eventually agreed, although reluctantly. But it seems the Order had caught on to his scent sooner than he would of liked. Now he was running with his metaphorical tail between his legs back to his ship, only when he started to think about the villagers, he stopped.

_They're innocent villagers... Should I really be leaving them?_

His other side argued that flying off is the best option. _Well I do have the map to Luke Skywalker, if I get captured now, all of the lives lost will be in vain! They can fend for themselves._

_But they didn't ask to be involved with this conflict!_

Poe growled to himself, as he agreed more with the angel on his shoulder. "BB8!"

A small spherical droid rolled up from behind. **"Beep Boop?" **The droid chattered curiously.

Getting down on one knee, Poe held out the small data chip in front of his droid. "Take this, and keep it safe. First Order's gonna be swarming this village any minute, I gotta help for as long as I can. If anything happens to me, you run! Either take the X-Wing or you get away from here as far as you can. Got it?"

The spherical droid seemed to be momentarily overwhelmed by the amount of information, but quickly shook it's domed head. **"Breep bup!" **

Poe let out a sigh. "BB8, we can't argue, they're going to be landing! Just get ready to act!" Not waiting for a response from his companion, he lied down on a small hill in order to get a better shot at the AAL's landing in the cold sand.

* * *

It was time. After several painfully long minutes of awkward silence, the pilot announced that they were about to deploy into battle. The unease was now replaced with steeled nerves as the Stormtroopers flicked the safety off of their blasters. Once those doors dropped, they would all be targets for whoever they were fighting. Life or death.

"**We are about to deploy in ten..." **The Pilot of the dropship announced. The troopers felt adrenaline begin to rush through their veins. They were about to go into battle, and Poe Dameron was their opponent. They would either go home victorious, or escape with their lives.

"**Nine..."**

An unnamed trooper clutched his blaster tightly.

"**Eight..."**

A tall trooper in the left row swallowed nervously.

"**Seven..."**

One rookie in the back attempted to steel his breath.

"**Six..."**

FN-2003 glanced at his friend in slight panic.

"**Five..." **

FN-2187 just nodded. "Just stick to me, okay?"

"**Four...Three...Two..."**

FN-2003 looked back towards the hatch of the ship.

"**One... Dropping the hatch."**

Each trooper felt the bump of the ship as the landing gear grinded against the cold sands of the planet's surface. The hatch opened.

Then chaos.

A brilliant blue laser bolt coming from the village slammed into one of the troopers in the front, killing him instantly. The remaining troopers charged out and opened fire, and the second battle of Jakku began.

FN-2187 charged down the hatch along the other soldiers, with FN-2003 trailing behind him. He could feel the slight indent as his white boots sank into the sand. With the safety off, he aimed at one of the nearby soldiers shooting his friends. _Not this time. _The brilliant red laser bolt released from his weapon flew towards the stranger and struck him directly in his throat. The man dropped his blaster, falling on his knees and immediately began to make a gargled choking noise as he clawed at the burning hole in his neck. Only a mercy shot from FN-2187 put him out of his misery. Not taking time to admire his handiwork, he sprinted past fallen soldiers, both First Order and villagers alike, and he saw his next target. To the left of him was a distracted villager, who was busy unloading bolts into an injured trooper on the ground.

Taking full advantage of the distraction, FN-2187 charged towards him as he used his blaster to shoot another villager to the right of him. Angling his head , his body slammed into the villager's causing both of them tumbling to the ground. Although he recovered rather quickly, the villager's was still a bit dazed due to the trooper's helmet slamming into their skull. Shaking off the pain, FN-2187 took notice of another villager with a rather large blaster aiming right at him. Reacting out of instinct, FN-2187 grabbed the stunned villager that was still dazed, and held his slightly limp body in front of him, and multiple blaster bolts impacted against the villager, causing the man to let out a cry of agony, then lie still.

The heavy soldier seemed to freeze, seemingly not knowing what to do after his unintentional friendly fire. FN-2187 took advantage of the heavy's hesitation, and lifted his blaster and proceeded to unload on the frozen villager. It was after seventh shot did the heavy finally collapsed on the ground.

_Whatever he was wearing, it definitely was no normal scavenger garb. _FN-2187 thought to himself. _That's not good._ He hugged the ground as some of the villagers now were focusing on the area at least around him. He couldn't move.

Blaster bolts flew all around both sides, with dust and smoke being kicked up by explosions and the multiple pairs of feet hitting the loose sands of Jakku's surface. Flame troopers moved in from the left, and did what they did best, unleashing a hellish flame from their D-93 incinerators, burning any creature or object unlucky enough to stand in their way. The heavy soldiers wielding FWMB-10Ks charged in, unleashing heavy blaster bolts on any soldier who was still in sight. A thermal detonator was thrown in the direction of a stormtrooper that was preoccupied with shooting a villager. The detonator went off, blowing off the leg of the unlucky trooper, causing him to let out a gun wrenching scream of agony. His screams got the attention of a nearby medic, who scrambled over to assist his fallen ally.

"H-Hey, are y-you okay?!"

FN-2187 looked up to see none other than FN-2003 huddled up behind pile of large baskets, his back pressed against the wooden objects. The smaller trooper was visible shaking from fear, but only slightly. He was looking right at him as red and blue streaks of light passed by them. Taking advantage of the other troopers drawing fire, FN-2187 dived away and joined him behind the baskets. "Could be better, to be completely honest."

"I s-saw that move you did," FN-2003 squeaked, "Th-That was amazing!"

"I aim to please," muttered FN-2187 as he scoped the area for any nearby hostiles. "We should move up, we need to push if we want to end the fighting early." Cursing at his lack of vision at this angle, the trooper shot a glance at his friend. "I'm gonna need you to stand up, and see where some of that fire is coming from. We can't push up without it."

"Uh, o-okay, yeah, sure!" FN-2003 said, slowly getting to his feet. Peeking over the basket for a split second, only for a blaster bolt to slam into the basket right by his head. "AH!" he said, tumbling back to the ground.

FN-2187 felt worry brew in his chest. "You good?"

"I-I saw him!" FN-2003 blurted out, jamming a thumb behind him. "A sniper on that hut at one o'clock!"

Nodding, FN-2187 peeked out from the side instead of the top, risking a look to see if his friend was correct. Indeed, there was a villager armed with a rather long blaster, taking pot shots at any troopers that were unlucky enough to find themselves it the snipers view._ Not too bad of a sniping position for some villager wearing rags. _"We're gonna have to take him out," FN-2187 called, "Got any grenades left?"

FN-2003 nodded, and pulled out a small grey spherical object. "Haven't used a single one!"

_That's shocking._ FN-2187 thought to himself sarcastically. "Alright, well, you're gonna turn it on, let it cook for a second, then throw in front of the snipers line of sight, and when it goes off, I'm going for the kill."

"But, what if you miss?" FN-2003 stuttered out nervously, instinctively clutching his blaster even tighter. "That weapon he's using is tearing through us!"

"Then I get blasted. We have to advance now, we're losing too many troops. Get ready. On three. One..."

FN-2003 angled his arm to throw, his thumb hovering over the activation button.

"Two..."

He pressed the button, and the grenade began to keep dangerously alerting it's user of the beginning of the countdown.

"Three!"

The trooper threw the grenade in the open area by a few dead villagers, and after a few seconds, it went off.

Quickly peeking out and aiming his blaster, FN-2187 saw the head of the sniper, and pulled the trigger.

**FZUM**

The crimson bolt of light hit it's target perfectly, causing the sniper to fall backwards off the hut, and to the cold sand.

Quickly turning towards FN-2003 to give him a friendly thumbs up, FN-2187 quickly scrambled to his feet, and surveyed the chaos as the First Order gained more ground. He watched a trooper fell over from a stray blue bolt smashing into his chest, courtesy of a villager armed with a rifle. However, a nearby flame trooper expressed his disapproval by setting the culprit on fire. FN-2187 watched as the unnamed man screamed in agony as he flailed around on the sand. Luckily an orange explosions caused by a stray bolt hitting a fuel container quickly ended his suffering, via instant incineration.

_Ouch. That wasn't a very pretty, even by a flame trooper's standards. Although... Looks like were pushing them back, _FN-2187 thought to himself. _Good thing too, if they had held their ground any longer we might have to of-_

"L-Look out!"

FN-2187 was quickly brought out of his daze when a red lazer bolt zipped by his face. He quickly turned around to see who the culprit of the blaster bolt was. To his surprise he saw FN-2003 aiming his blaster, hands shaking. The trooper's breath was tinny and wobbly as he shakily held his rifle. Following his friend's line of sight, he looked to his right to see a villager's corpse, still smoking from the bolt burning through clothing. The trooper felt his chest swell with pride as he admired his comrades handiwork. _Not bad. His first kill too! Not to shabby of a shot either!_

"I...I g-got him." FN-2003 squeaked softly. "I...got him." His voice was slowing raising in pitch from excitement. "I got him! Did you see that? I actually got him! I, I go-"

**FZOOM**

A blue laser bolt flew by, almost hitting FN-2187 causing him to stumble back in surprise. Quickly regaining his composure, he glanced over to FN-2003. "Did you see where that came from? That almost... hit..." Everything went mute for FN-2187 as he looked at his friend in shock and horror. Time seemed to slow to a complete halt as the sounds of the battle vanished into nothingness. On FN-2003's chest was a single burning hole, still making a slight sizzling sound as smoke out of it.

The smaller trooper slowly looked down at the burning wound in his chest, the hole glowing a brilliant orange due to the incinerated armor. FN-2003 slowly turned his gaze up towards his friend, who was looking in abject terror. "F-Finn?" He whispered silently, before his legs finally gave out, and collapsed, his back slamming against the coarse sand.

Dropping his blaster in shock, FN-2187 sprinted over to the fallen form of his friend. Quickly getting on his knees, he shakily put his hands up to get FN-2003's attention. "Hey, hey I'm here! You're fine. I'm here 2003."

FN-2003 gasped and clawed at his chest as he made painful choking sounds. "H-H-Help m-me..."

_No, no, no! This can't be happening!_

Attempting to calm his friend, the slightly panicked trooper ran his hands over the wound, and widened in shock as he realized his hands were now coated with blood. "I'm gonna have to take your helmet off Sl-... 2003." As his friend began to cough violently, FN-2187 swallowed the vomit threatening to rise in his throat, and gently grasped his comrade's helmet, and gently pulled it off.

A hiss could heard, and slowly but surely, the helmet came free. As it rolled off to the side, black messy hair could be seen, the greasy dark strands slightly reflecting the brilliant bolts of blue and red that continued to whiz across the battlefield. The young man's pale face had beads of cold sweat running down his face as his eyes were squeezed shut. "H-Hurts...I-It hurts..."

"Just hang in there alright?!" FN-2187 said, his voice slightly shaking from fear and panic. "I'll get a medic and, and, and... h-he'll fix you up okay it's gonna be-"

Whatever calming words the man was trying to say, was quickly cut off when FN-2003 started to cough up blood, splattering the white armor both troopers were wearing with red droplets. As his eyelids lifted to reveal light green eyes, the boy hacked up more crimson liquid."P-Please, h-h-he-help me Finn..." More tears rolled down the side of his almost stone white face.

"Y-You're gonna be fine...Slip," Finn said, finally using his friend's name. _This can't be happening._ He didn't remove his helmet, as his hands were pressing on the wound. "I c-can get a medic, you're going to be okay, just stay with me."

Slip's hands started to claw at the gaping wound, his palms pressing up against the top of Finn's bloody hands. "It h-hurts, oh g-g-g-god it hurts, it h-hurts so m-m-much," Slip said, his voice breaking into a thousand pieces. "Oh g-god, o-oh god...I w-wanna g-g-g-go h-home, I wan... g-go home" The boy began to hyperventilate, only his breaths was interrupted by more blood coming from his mouth, causing him to cough again.

"MEDIC!" Finn screamed as loud as he could. "WE NEED A MEDIC!" Desperately looking around through the chaos of the battle, Finn only saw a single medic, who was ignoring his calls. The medic trooper was tending the screaming stormtrooper who was missing a leg, courtesy of a thermal detonator from earlier. Although it seemed to be a bit of a struggle as the medic tried to apply bacta to the bleeding stump as the injured trooper clutched at his leg in agony.

"I-I d-don't want to d-die Finn..." Slip whimpered, bringing Finn out of his shock induced stupor. "I-I-I'm not r-r-ready..." His broken voice had lowered in volume, and his breathing was slowed and more ragged.

Knowing that those were definitely the telltale signs of someone weakening, Finn began to panic. He desperately pulled out a bacta patch from his belt, although in the back of his mind he knew it was much too late. But he refused to accept it, and kept trying, pressing the patch onto the wound as best as he could. _I won't let this happen. I can't. _"I"ll f-fix you up Slip, i-it'll be okay, w-we're going back home to the Reclamation and everything will be fine, okay?"

Slip began to cough up more blood as tears ran down the sides of his face, and his green eyes were unfocused as he began to weakly sob. "F-F-Finn wh-what's g-gonna h-happen to m-me?"

"Just hang on!" Finn pleaded with his friend. He pressed as hard as he could, even as the bacta patch did it's best to heal the wound, it still wasn't enough. The wound was too deep. _Why is this happening? _Finn thought to himself as he helplessly watched his adoptive brother bleed out right in front of his eyes.

"F-Finn," Slip whispered as his breathing slowed down even more.

"Y-Yeah?" Finn asked fearfully, afraid of what Slip would say. "What is it?"

He blindly lifted a bloody hand to reach out towards Finn's helmet, and his hand dragged against the visor of the helmet. "I-I..." He let out one last breath, and his arm went limp, falling to the ground.

"Slip?" He shook his friend, attempting to stir him awake. "Slip, n-now's not a g-good time to be sleeping. C-Come on, w-wake up." _We have to go Slip. You can't fall asleep now, we gotta go home. _

He felt dread swirling inside his stomach, forcing him to swallow swallowed his nausea, only then he saw Slip's face. The tears had started to dry, and there was no light left in his green eyes, only a dead look as he stared at nothing. The boy's mouth was slightly open, complete with blood still lightly dripping out of the corner. Finn had stopped shaking the body of his dead friend, and now just stared blankly at Slip's lifeless face, which had a stray tear still slowly running down his pale cheek.

"Don't do this to me. Don't do this Slip." The lone trooper whispered, his weak voice shaking. "You can't do this to me."

No response.

"Stop joking Slip!" Finn shouted as he shook the still body. "Wake up!"

Slip didn't move, the only indication of movement being his hair being blown by the wind.

"C'mon Slip. Please get up, I can't- I can't do this without you. Slip please don't do this. Please..."

The battle continued on, the villagers slowly were being crushed by the overwhelming amount of stormtroopers swarming them. One by one, each defiant villager was shot dead.

"P-Please don't leave me Slip."

He wanted to cry, scream, yell, anything at all.

But all he could do was just sit and stare at nothing, as the conflict raged on around him.

* * *

**And that's chapter one done. If you liked what you read, and want to see more, feel free to Review, Follow, or Favorite! Nothing would make me happier. PS I know I changed Slips design, but I've seen enough "Borderline bald" troopers. Up next is Kylo Ren arriving to the scene of the crime!**


End file.
